


Like A Prayer

by FelineBlue



Series: S is for Spicy Stuff [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Choir Boy Keith, Choir Boy Lance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Frottage, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Lance (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Glove Kink, I hate myself, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Panic Attacks, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Questioning, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rough Kissing, Self-Harm, Self-Indulgent, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Sexuality Crisis, THIS IS FOR MY BIRTHDAY, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), Warnings May Change, Youth Leader Shiro, church, tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineBlue/pseuds/FelineBlue
Summary: "But that was Lance McClain for you.Preacher's son, resident golden boy and blessed with the voice of an angel.But also the boy who frustrated ----- for no apparent reason till no end."This is a self indulgent Birthday fic that I wanted to write since the first time I read a prompt on twitter so here it is now, a year later.Updates every other sunday, oo how fitting lolInvolves and can be read as stand alones;Klance: Chapters 1&2 -- TRIGGER WARNING: SELF HARM AND PANIC ATTACKSShance: Chapters 3&4 --- TRIGGER WARNING: ATTEMPT SEXUAL ASSAULT, HOMOPHOBIA & RACIAL SLURSShklance: Chapeter 5





	1. Heaven Help Me

**Author's Note:**

> I WAS INSPIRED BY A TWEET A YEAR AGO SO I AM WRITING THIS FOR MY BIRTHDAY WHICH IS NOT ANY TIME SOON BUT THE LAST CHAPTER WILL BE UPLOADED ON MY BIRTHDAY BECAUSE I WANTED A CHURCH THEMED NASTY AF, REALLY GROSS SMUTTY FIC ABOUT CHOIR BOYS BEING VERY NAUGHTY WITH EACH OTHER OKAY. I COULDN'T FIND ANY GOOD ONES TO SATISFY ME SO I WROTE ONE MYSELF.
> 
> The first two chapters are Keith and Lance, so if you do not like it do not read it.  
> Also, TRIGGER WARNING, in affect because this turned into a more emotional fic than I wanted and was split into two parts haha. There is self harm mentioned and also described as well as panic attacks and homophobia going around.
> 
> Also a heads up, I'm a writer. What I write isn't necessary what I believe in but for a character I will. So, please don't call me homophobic or go off in my comments about me being one because hi, hello, I'm a bisexual ultra feminine female who has not come out to her family at all so please, remember this.

Heaven could have sent any angel to earth and they chose him.

His voice filled not only the whole room but also Keith's heart. It was overflowing with this intense emotion that he could not name at that moment. His throat felt closed, this feeling clogging up his airways as he tried his hardest to breathe and gain control of his lungs once more. Keith did not dare look away from the sheet of music in front of him while his long, skilled fingers continued to caress the piano; encouraging this angel that was sent to them to continue his siren's call. From someone so thin, and so irritatingly funny, one would not expect such a beautiful voice that would carry the word of the lord so breathlessly.

But that was Lance McClain for you.

Preacher's son, resident golden boy and blessed with the voice of an angel.

But also the boy who frustrated Keith for no apparent reason till no end.

His heart would pound every time Lance would smile or even just look his way. Keith could feel his cheeks heat up and redden if Lance was just two steps within his reach. His body felt hot any time Lance came in looking particularly very handsome that day; not that he wasn't everyday but for morning services, he was always wearing his Sunday best. Those blue eyes were sometimes just too intense, like looking into the sun and then away to only see glowing spots in it's place. They reminded Keith of how he felt when he had first discovered playing the piano, that adrenaline rush of a beautiful run with no mistakes. Learning his first song by ear and playing it for his father before being gifted his very own piano at home for his seventeenth birthday. That feeling of accomplishment when the Choir Master spoke with him and his mother about playing the piano full time instead of just for practice.

Lance made him feel all sorts of ways.

Which was maddening to say the least.

The song finished, Keith laying his hands onto his lap before composing himself and looking towards the others. They all stood on this large collapsible metal bleacher that the youth leader and the Choir Master rolled out from the storage room every Saturday afternoon. Lance, however, stood in front of the choir with a microphone stationed in front of him. 

Keith tried his best to keep his eyes from wondering to him, but he couldn't help himself as he tried his best to listen to what their Choir Master was saying for tomorrow’s service. Lance was distracting in fitted light wash jeans, those long legs going on for miles and miles as Keith's eyes travelled up to then admire his board shoulders enclosed in a light grey button down shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the colour of his skin looked so good in contrast; Keith loved how he had still kept his tan even though they were still in the thick of winter. Something inside him stirred, evoking a hot flash of fierce emotion to course through his lower stomach as he admired Lance's throat. His skin looked so soft, Keith wondered what he would smell like up close, if he were to run his nose along that smooth column of flesh. Or how his skin would feel if he were to reach out and touch him with his finger tips, maybe Lance would feel different beneath his lips if he were too---

S T O P.

Keith took a sharp breath in and all thoughts of Lance left his mind as he dug his nails into the palms of his hand as hard as he could. 

Those sinful inklings of whatever he was about to imagine were forbidden and unclean. 

They were disgusting, just like he was, for even letting himself think such horrible thoughts about Lance.

Let alone about a boy.

\--

Sunday's service was absolutely wonderful according to his mother; she especially loved the verse their preacher had picked specifically for today. It had something to do with loving oneself and being able to forgive our past selves for a better tomorrow but to be quite honest, Keith did not listen to a single word said that whole 90 minutes.

Lance had his attention the whole time.

The tall boy, in all his beautiful, blue eyed glory, had stood the whole time beside the piano as he watched his father speak to the mass. He was dressed in a very stark red shirt that fit his lean chest snugly, his sleeves rolled up to the elbows as usual but the cross that hung around his necklace was on display this time; the silver chain every now and then catching the light that filtered through the stained glass windows. Lance had worn crisp black suit pants that seemed to be made just for him, he looked as if he had poured himself into them because the way that they pulled tight at his hips and thighs had Keith shifting in the pews as his eyes kept flickering to his bleeding hands.

But his eyes always strayed back to admire such a sinful view.

As the service had drawn to an end however, the preacher had introduced his son before Lance led them into a song. His automatically lifting everyone's spirits even higher, filling Keith's chest with an emotion that rocked his whole body and soul before thanking everyone for coming out. It had taken Keith a little bit of time to leave his seat however, his heart was racing and he could feel panic crawling up his throat but with a few steadying breathes he left the pews with a more clear mind but even worse looking palms than during the ceremony.

Everyone was currently in the hallway however, as they always did after service, to indulge in light snacks and drinks that were led by the youth leaders. Keith hadn't joined the youth group, since he couldn't exactly say he really had any interest in having more responsibility then playing the piano for the whole choir, but he knew that Lance was apart of them along with his sister Allura. Most of the choir was actually apart of youth group, but the few that weren't still volunteered to help out after service if they were allowed to stick around.

Standing by the stairs that led up to one of the classrooms, Keith was by himself nursing his wounded palms as he looked over the crowd lazily. He spotted his father with a group of sharply dressed men and then his mother a little off to the side excitedly gossiping with a few of the other parents that had attended today. 

He honestly just wanted to go home, he couldn't get the image of Lance standing so casually dressed in such a way out from his head and it was driving him up a wall. 

Keith knew that gay people existed, knew there was nothing wrong with them and they were just like everyone else.

But he was not a queer, Keith knew for sure that he was not.

His father and mother of course would be excepting of him, but what about Lance? Would Lance be as accepting as Keith wished he was or would be be disgusted in him and tell him to never come around ever again. He knew where their preacher, Lance's father, stood with the homosexuals and that was frightening all on its own. What about the choir? Or even the youth leaders? What if youth leader Shiro couldn't even accept his new found sexuality even if he was probably one of the most accepting and open minded of any one he knew? 

Keith was not gay.

“Good morning Keith, what're you doing here all alone?”

Keith snapped out of his angry reverie to flick his dark violet eyes up to meet bright blue; the colour already swallowing him up whole as he tried his best to respond back.

“I'm just waiting for my parents to finish up, I have a lot of homework to get finished.”

Keith tried for a casual smile as he watched Lance lean his shoulder against the wall beside him. His whole body was turned towards him, the glint of the cross hanging around Lance's neck sent a cold chill down his spine as he tried so hard to fight the bright red blush he knew was colouring his pale face.

Lance smiled warmly, the corners of his lips titling up in a wicked way before Keith glanced away from his mouth to stare at his scarred hands once again.

“Well, you could help me and Shiro out at the drinks table if you'd like? I know I would greatly appreciate you being there to quench everyone's thirst.”

The choice of words had Keith looking back up at Lance, the boy's usually innocent smiling face had a harder edge to it but nonetheless beautiful. Although his smile showed more teeth, and the sparkle in those ocean eyes filled Keith with a warmth that started low in his stomach. 

Yet another chill wiggled it's way down his spine but for a much different reason than before.

“I know I'm extremely parched after all that. Are you Keith? Would you like me to serve you up something special? I think I'll have something that you might like.”

Lance tilted his head mischievously a little, his arms that were crossed over his chest were now behind him tucked into the back pockets of his suit pants as Keith tried his best to remember what oxygen was for.

He was so hot all over.

He could barely breathe with what little space there was between himself and Lance.

Keith could smell the sickly sweet scent that was wafting off of him; it enveloped all his senses, spurring the warmth that started in his lower stomach outward to fill his body with a heavy lava that made his mind spin into a whirlwind of sinful stories and lustful urges that he wished to impose on this innocent boy.

“May-maybe a glass of cold water please?”

He cleared his throat and tried to distance himself from Lance just a little. Keith needed to be away from him, he didn't want to do something he would regret let alone embarrass the both of them in front of the whole church. 

“Mhmm, just cold water Keith? Are you sure I wouldn't be able to change your mind to something a little more suited for your... taste.”

Keith looked up at him in surprise. He had no idea that Lance's voice could sound so... honeyed. It was so low and full of want that it had Keith staring at his mouth for a little bit too long. He watched as those lips pulled back to reveal his teeth again, those wicked blue eyes full of something dark as they captured Keith's gaze within seconds. 

Before Keith found out what something much better could be, Lance was summoned by his sister to help out with cleaning up the tables. Leaving him in a haze that not only left his mind foggy with need but also his pants just a little tighter.

\--

When his parents finally said their goodbyes and Keith had thanked the preacher for his service today, they went home. The second Keith had gotten to his room, he had yanked his bedsheets right off of his bed before lying down on the uncovered mattress as Lance's name fell off his trembling lips. His jeans were pushed down to his ankles as he remembered the way the boy sang that day, the way his mouth curled around Keith's own name before he was thinking of Lance in those pants. Those strong thighs and the way they would feel as Keith caressed them before ridding him of such distracting clothing. The way Lance's hips would look with his hands wrapped around the sharp bones, the contrast between his pale hands and all that beautiful, smooth tanned skin beneath him to ruin with his seed before pressing his own lips to swallow up the sounds he thought Lance would make while Keith towered above him. 

Keith had cum with a cry into his pillows, tears he had not known were drying into the white linen and on his cheeks as he looked at his soiled hand. The thick ropes of white that were painted all over his scarred palm filled his chest up with guilt and regret before he angrily rid himself of such filth.

Because that was what he was, filth.

A mess of sin and ugly need that he had for such a righteous, glorious boy.

Lance would never accept Keith as he were now.

\--

Tuesday rolled around and Keith had managed to keep his immoral thoughts to a bare minimum as he trudged along at school. Monday had been a rough start, Keith had woken up to wet bedsheets and ruined sleeping shorts but he was determined to turn these demon thoughts into something he could use. 

Which would be anger.

Keith already ran hot; he had a short temper and wasn't very open as a person as he probably should be. Small things would set him off, even Lance would trigger some sort of volcanic explosions within him if he got a little bit too much during choir practice. 

School however was a much different story.

The school of St. Altea was known exclusively for their sports teams and their science programs; which Keith was apart of both. Not only was he grouped in with the advanced science classes, he was also apart of the track and field, soccer, wrestling and fencing team. Of course, there was a choir but he opted to join band instead.

Keith now thanked the lord above for watching over him that day when he first found out that he hadn't made it onto the choir.

Lance also attended St. Altea, although a grade below him, and was again their golden voice. He automatically made it onto the school's choir and took their performances to the top in a matter of months. 

He wouldn't know what to do if he had to listen to that voice almost everyday after school if he had actually made it.

Let alone have to LOOK at Lance.

Tuesdays meant that Keith had a meeting for track and field at lunch, which meant he would be able to focus solely on beating his already record time before the talk of the spring trails came about. He channelled his frustrations and anger into sport; it gave him that boost he needed to win and become better each time. 

Whatever he was feeling during Sunday would give him just the fuel he needed for today.

It had only been a good ten minutes later and he was sweating buckets. A few of his other teammates were also drenched in sweat, some more than others, and were trying to catch their breath. Keith felt like he was on cloud nine, not only had he been able to keep a good distance ahead of his fellow runners but he had also shaved off a good twenty seconds off his time. 

God, he loved going fast.

A boy with shaggy white hair made a joke which made Keith choke a little bit as he took a swig of water but what really had him coughing up his lungs was what walked into the indoor gym at that moment.

Lance McClain.

Dressed in what looked to be his sister's gym clothes.

Keith's heart dropped into his stomach as his jaw fell right to the floor.

Lance wore their school's colours; white, gold and navy blue. The white shirt was obviously much too tight for his broad shoulders and fit his chest snugly. Keith, from where he stood off to the side of the track, could faintly make out the outline of Lance's nipples poking though the cotton material which made his throat close up uncomfortably. The shirt smoothed down his narrow waist and didn't quite make it to the tops of what looked to be spandex shorts that were required of the girls to wear for gym. They had racing stripes piped in gold and white down the sides, stopping at the tops of Lance's thighs and made them look even thicker than they were last when he had worn those black pants on Sunday. The shorts were riding low on those sharp hip bones Keith couldn't take his eyes off of. 

May god give him the strength to look away.

“McClain what the fuck? Like what the actual fuck?”

The boy with white shaggy hair laughed as he jogged over to greet the boy with a slap on his shoulder. Lance's face broke into a cheeky grin and a faint blush washed over his tanned cheeks.

Keith still hadn't looked away.

“It's a long story, okay? Have you ever done your sister's and your own laundry at the same time? I do NOT recommend it, Rolo.”

They both laughed, as well as the boy who stood beside Lance who he had originally walked up to when he came in.

Keith was sweating but for much different reasons now. He could feel his body reacting to the way Lance looked dressed so.. proactively and needed to focus his mind somewhere else. He did not need something else on his body standing to attention like the panic that was currently rising within him.

So, he choose to continue running.

He shot off like a rocket, not caring about the startled yelps and the angry yells that stirred up behind him. Keith focused on his legs, willing them to keep going as his muscles burned with the exertion. It was like a fire was lit underneath his behind with the way that he pushed himself to go faster, his sheer will to run away from his feelings and guilt spurring him further. He knew that he looked crazy, heck, how could he not when he had just been resting a minute ago and laughing with the others. But that honestly didn't matter to him at all, what mattered in this moment was for those ugly thoughts to disappear into the dark recesses of his mind and for him to focus on his breathing since Keith had just realized how much oxygen he wasn't taking in.

Keith's body screamed out in protest as he pushed for another lap, he wasn't exactly keeping count but he felt more at ease with himself as he recentered his distracted thoughts and scattered mind.

Coming to an abrupt halt, Keith collapsed forward. His hands holding onto his knees as his head fell forward to hang between his slumped shoulders as he took in deep breathes. Keith's body had a slight tremor to it as he noisily inhaled but it felt amazing.

“You, my good sir, are the fastest thing I have ever seen in my short life and by golly you are the most handsomest too.”

Keith's head automatically swung up to seeing Lance's smiling face before taking in another deep inhale as he stood up straight. 

“What?”

Keith honestly didn't even hear what Lance had said, blood was stilling rushing in his ears and his heart was still pounding a fast rhythm inside his chest. He was still heaving in breathes as he squinted through the sweat that still ran down from his messy clipped back bangs.

Not to mention that he was automatically distracted with those bright, shining ocean eyes.

“I said, you're like a rocket out there. You could run circles around everyone but I honestly think you already did that just now.”

Lance chuckled a little bit as Keith's face flushed with the praise.

Did Lance really come over here to compliment him?

“Hey, you should really stretch though after that. I can help you if you'd like?”

Lance was being so polite and just too much for Keith but he nod his head anyway. Murmuring a silent yes as he followed the tall boy over to a quieter area where left over mats were already sprawled out.

“Before I stretch you out, could you help me with one of my own? I can't quite get that burn I want to feel.”

Keith looked at Lance as he dropped onto the mat before patting the squishy white spot beside him.

“Ugh, yeah alright. What do you need help with?”

There was a lump in his throat. Keith could feel it every time he swallowed and he was trying his best not to show any emotion whatsoever. He knew, with god in his mind and heart, that this would hopefully end with the two of them leaving the mats without ruining whatever friendship Keith hoped they had. 

He stood awkwardly looking down at the spot where he was supposed to sit before walking over to plop himself down beside Lance, running a hand through his wet bangs as he watched him lay back and kick his long legs out.

Oh god, those legs were so exposed because of the shorts and left little to no imagination about his.. parts.

Keith couldn't help but run his eyes over Lance's body as the boy spoke to him about his mishap with the laundry this morning and how he couldn't be bothered to change into a borrowed uniform. 

“Hey, you still catching your breath, Keith?”

Keith flinched at the sound of his name as his eyes snapped away from tanned thighs to meet Lance's wicked grin and sparkling eyes.

“Can you push on my leg with your whole body weight? I need to get a good stretch of my hamstrings before I go meet with the Cheer team.”

Keith nod his head and smiled softly, just a quick little lift of the sides of his lips before he leaned back to watch as Lance kicked one of his legs up anD OVER HIS HEAD OH NO THIS WAS NOT WHAT HE HAD IN MIND WHEN HE WAS ASKED TO HELP HIM WITH STRETCHING.

Lance had his foot hovering just above the mat, his whole leg was flung over his body and over his head. Keith's whole mind, body and spirit malfunctioned as he tried to form sentences but all he could really do in that moment was gape at such a sight.

His lower stomach tightened in excitement as he watched Lance's face fall into a sort of pained expression, it was softened by the way his eyebrows titled in pleasure and how his lips were slightly opened. Keith could see the pink of his tongue and the faint flush that ran along Lance's cheeks.

This was unfair.

Why was he being punished?

“Could you kneel behind me, Keith? I need you to push on my leg.”

“Ugh, ugh yeah, ar- are you sure? That already looks painful.”

Keith stupidly answered as his eyes ran over Lance's thighs again before forcing himself to look at Lance's face.

“Yeah, I need you to put all your body weight on me. I'm trying to improve my flexibility.” 

Lance winked at him before pulling his leg down a little bit more.

Keith felt like fainting.

“Ugh, alright, okay. Like, this?”

He shuffled on his knees to position himself behind Lance and looked at him for approval. From this angle, he could see just how tiny those spandex shorts were since Keith could have sworn that half of Lance's penis was falling out from the tiny bit of fabric between his legs. It was all smooth skin, in all its tanned and beautiful greatness but was Lance not wearing at least briefs underneath these? Or was Keith just imagining this?

“Yeah, just like that but you need to lean onto my leg. Please, Keith? It won't hurt me, I swear.”

Lance lifted his head a little bit to make eye contact, his smiling lips held an innocent grin as Keith took a deep breath in.

It's all fine.

Keith was not gay.

He placed his hands onto Lance's warm thighs, and closed his eyes. Keith tried his hardest to imagine anything else as he leaned forward just a bit, pushing on Lance's leg with all the strength he could muster without actually having to lean his body weight into it.

“Almost there but Keith, could you actually put your weight on me? Like don't hold my leg but physically push me down?”

Lance's voice was like warm honey soaking into every crevice of his filthy mind as Keith opened his eyes. Without saying a word, he did what he was told and let go of Lance's thigh to lay his chest and hips against him before letting a little bit of his control go.

Almost immediately, Lance's leg flattened more against his body and the top of his foot was more flush with the mat. Keith didn't want to cause Lance any more pain than he should so his hands automatically flung out beside him. His hands caged Lance's head in between his arms, Keith's hips were pressed tight to Lance's backside and his whole body was draped over him.

The coil tightened within him, sending little shivers up his spine and along all his nerves as Keith tried his best to hold his breathe. 

Their faces were closer now, but Keith refused to look at Lance. He had had a dream like this a few nights ago, with Lance pressed close to his body as they both sighed in pleasure at whatever they were doing before Lance called out his name with reckless abandon just as his alarm had tore him from his restless sleep.

He felt Lance more than heard him giggle a little bit before Lance's soft voice whispered up to him.

“I knew you'd be perfect for the job. You're so strong and so big, Keith.”

Keith had been the last out from the locker room that day before classes resumed once again.

Lance McClain was for sure going to be his biggest downfall.

\--

Wednesday had Keith hiding out in every classroom that was left unlocked when his scheduled study periods were assigned to him. When lunch came around, Keith ate with the band kids inside the small little music room where they all usually met up after school. When classes ended for the day, he immediately went to fencing practice and made sure to be the first one to leave the locker room.

Keith was in a constant state of denial and shame.

His feelings would range from running hot and his mind would fog up with unclean thoughts before they were drenched in ice cold shame for thinking such vile things.

The thought of Lance was torturing him and Keith couldn't handle it any more.

Thursday morning was the same, Keith had woken up to wet bedsheets and ruined boxers. The last remnants of the sinful dream still lingering in the back of his throat as he brushed his teeth and stared at himself in the mirror.

What was happening to him?

Was he sick? 

Was Keith really being punished for something he had done?

He needed release from all this.

Keith had opted to start wearing longer sleeves to cover up the palms of his hands since they were ruined behind repair. The fleshy pink of his palms were now sliced in various places from his constant digging from his nails. The half moon marks ranged from deep purple where fresh bruises bloomed underneath the skin to healed magenta marks that were slightly raised and a little more tougher then the rest of his palm.

He was ashamed of how they looked.

What pianist had damaged hands?

School went by quietly, Keith was immensely grateful and actually looked forward to band practice today. His teacher had finally allowed him to use one of the smaller music rooms without supervision which gave him a little bit more freedom to run through whatever he wanted to work on.

Keith ran scales as a way to warm up his fingers, he did a quick little play of the songs that he was to memorize for the spring concert and went straight into practising his own composition. 

It was a piece he had been working on since last summer; it was the first time he had ever been allowed to play for everyone at church and not just for the choir. It was his first time ever being around people his own age who loved the same thing and also shared the same belief. Love was flowing in every direction, bathing him in it's warmth and welcoming arms like the sunshine up above. Keith dedicated this song to his parents as well, they may not be his own DNA but they were still and will forever be his biggest blessing that he had ever been given. His devotion to god had brought him all these things which inspired this beautiful melody.

Keith hoped that one day, hopefully very soon, he would be able to play this song for the rest of the church as a gift to inspire others to believe in God's faith like he did.

As his fingers continued to slide across the ivory keys, the door to the music room opened up just enough for someone to slip into before it closed quietly. Keith paid no mind to this intrusion, it was probably someone from band anyway looking for a room to escape to or they needed Keith for something but could afford to wait while he continued to play. 

Keith was thoroughly distracted anyhow, his eyes were closed as he just let the music flow through him. His chest was full with light, his body filled to the brim with love as the notes seemed to swirl around him in a protective embrace. He could feel his heart beat slow and steady before he took a deep breath in. Keith's fingers slid across the keys as the final lines of his song came to a slow finish, signifying the end of that summer as it trickled into something more melancholy.

When he was finally finished, he placed his hands onto his lap and smiled shyly down at them before looking up to address his audience. Before he could speak however, his eyes widened in surprised as he stuttered out his question in disbelief.

“What- what are you doing here, Lance?”

The tall boy looked guilty, his blue eyes downcast as his lips twitched in a very bashful manor that wasn't like him at all. He had his backpack slung over one shoulder before he took those few steps to stand beside the bench Keith was still sitting on. 

He was confused, and very much now full of dread before Lance slipped his backpack onto the floor before taking a seat beside Keith.

“I didn't mean to walk in unannounced I swear. I heard someone playing the piano from my locker and I wanted to see who it was.”

Lance glanced at him sideways, his lips curved up into a soft smile before he reached over to clasp Keith's closed hands that were still on his lap.

“That song was one of the most beautiful things I have ever heard, Keith. Will you play it again for me?”

His heart stopped.

No, his soul had left his body.

Wait, maybe Keith had finally passed and this was a dream.

Maybe this WAS a dream?

Keith swallowed down his nerves before looking at their hands. Lance had very slender fingers, they were almost as long as his own but his skin was much more softer. To tell the absolute truth, Keith loved the contrast between his pale almost translucent skin and Lance's warm cinnamon brown tan.

This was safe.

He could handle this kind of touch.

“Sure. From the start?”

Keith looked up at him, squaring his shoulders as this strong feeling that he couldn't quite place filled his chest up with confidence. He smiled a crooked grin at Lance as the other boy smiled at him in return before Keith slipped his hands from underneath Lance's to begin his song once more.

He had never played this song in front of anybody before, Keith hadn't even told his parents that he was writing his own music but in this moment he was glad that he could share it with Lance.

A living angel.

As he played, he could see from the corner of his eye that Lance had closed his and was swaying softly while he listened. This felt so much different than all those other times where he had seen Lance and immediately was filled with thoughts of lust and guilt for feeling such a way about this boy.

But being here, with Lance beside Keith, had his heart soaring above the clouds and thanking God for bringing him such a wonderful gift.

Finally, whatever had plagued him throughout this whole week was coming to end.

When he finished for the second time, he turned his full attention to the boy and reached over to take Lance's hand without thinking too much about it to give it a good squeeze before asking him what he should play next. 

But Keith was not met with the same enthusiasm as he was hoping for.

“Keith, what happened to your hand?”

Lance held his wrist gingerly, he had flipped his hand over so his scarred palm faced upwards. The ugly marred flesh was on full display underneath the florescent lights which made them look much worse than they actually were.

It was like ice cold water was dumped over his head, drenching him in shame and guilt before he yanked his hand away. Keith immediately stood up from the piano's bench and held his hand close to his chest as if Lance's touch burned him.

“I want you to leave.”

Keith felt his whole face flush with anger as he tried to keep his quivering limbs under control. His heart was racing a mile a minute as he looked down Lance. His face was full of shock, those beautiful ocean eyes staring up at him in concern and fear. 

He could feel his chest tighten, the lump in his throat made it even harder for him to breathe as squeezed his eyes shut.

Keith couldn't handle the hurt he could see in Lance's face.

“It's nothing, just please leave, Lance.”

He waited for what felt like forever before he heard the boy get up from his seat. Instead of hearing feet shuffle to leave, he felt warm hands circle around his biceps as Lance's forehead pressed to his gently. 

Keith could hear Lance murmuring something to him as he smoothed his hands over his arms. Their bodies were dangerously close, but Keith was too scared to move. He didn't dare to open his eyes just yet, he was more afraid of seeing Lance's hurt expression once again than tears falling down his cheeks but then the boy did something totally out of the ordinary.

Lance pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before pressing another one to the tip of his nose. Keith felt his shaking body freeze up as Lance continued to press his lips anywhere on his face except for his own mouth. His hands were still caressing his arms but they soon found their way to Keith's hands once more before threading their fingers together so they were holding hands once again.

““Peace I leave with you; my peace I give you. I do not give to you as the world gives. Do not let your hearts be troubled and do not be afraid. * Amen.””

“Amen.”

Their voices were hushed, the room around them was silent as Keith's heart started to slowly come down from it's rapid rhythm. His body was still hot, but now for many other reasons and not just because Keith still felt humiliated. 

Lance rested his chin into the dip where Keith's neck met his shoulder and pressed his lips there in a chaste kiss before whispering a soft plea.

“I'll pray to god every night and every day for you to stop hurting. I'd do anything for you to stop.”

Keith didn't know what to say.

So, he stayed silent as he took in deep breathes.

Inhale.

“Please, Keith.”

Exhale.

“I want you so much to be safe.”

Inhale.

“I need you, Keith.”

Exhale.

“You're so gorgeous and so good.”

Inhale.

Keith felt like his whole entire being was set aflame. 

Lance thought he was gorgeous. This boy thought he was good, thought he was strong and talented. An angel he was so sure was sent to torture and bring light to his life with just his voice alone needed him. 

No.

Wanted him.

But did Lance want him like how he wanted him to?

His heart couldn't bear to know the real answer.

“Lance...”

Keith's throat felt dry, his voice was raw and he hated the way he had to push Lance's name out. The boy squeezed his hands before pulling his head away from his neck. Keith didn't look up until Lance nudged his chin with nose before he was taken by those bright blue eyes.

“I think I might have something for you.”

Lance winked at him before pulling away entirely. 

Keith stood there stupidly, wishing they were still close and holding each other like they just were. His heart felt like it was either going to explode and come out through his chest or his spirit would ascend upwards to join the heavens earlier than it should.

He watched as the younger man rifled through his backpack before letting out a satisfied noise before turning back and grinning at him. Lance whipped out what looked to be leather gloves and waved them in front of his own face before standing up straight again.

“I keep them on me just in case but they're fingerless and very soft, I swear. You can be the coolest and probably the most sexiest pianist around if you wanna wear these for now.”

Lance held them out to Keith, but the blood rushing through his veins was much too loud to hear anything.

Did Lance just say Keith was sexy?


	2. Let the Choir Sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "“I'm not gay.”
> 
> Keith stated, his gaze wavered but he stood his ground as he watched one of Lance's eyebrows raise up to disappear underneath his short brown bangs.
> 
> “Neither am I then.”"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair Warning; homophobic language and also mention of self harm, sexual content...
> 
> But here it is, this trash heap that turned into like more than it was supposed to be.  
> Enjoy!

Keith's whole Thursday night was spent doing homework, screaming into a pillow about earlier and texting his band friends about what he actually thought about the new arrangement for the spring concert.

Oh, but did he also mention that Lance not only gave him his number but also his snapchat?

The two of them had been texting non stop after Lance had reassured Keith that he would never breathe a word about his hands to any body. Keith had then tried the fingerless leather gloves on and played a couple of songs to see if they would annoy him but, to his surprise, they were perfect. He couldn't erase the image of Lance's eyes lighting up with this predatory gleam as he watched Keith flex his fingers while wearing them however. 

It honestly left him feeling a little too red around the collar and his pants a bit uncomfortable.

Once they had left school and parted ways, Keith received his first snap from Lance around dinner time; which was an innocent selfie of his sister Allura and himself making a mess of their kitchen. It had warmed his heart and Keith immediately sent one back of himself telling Lance that he better clean it up.

Which Keith received a very... interesting snap minutes later of Lance biting his lip and winking at his phone's camera with the caption, “Or what, you'll spank me?”

There was now a chip on Keith's phone case from where he had dropped it after fumbling around with touch screen: trying to his best to come up with a response but also calm his raging hormones.

Hours then past, Keith spent most of it writing up an essay for English and also for his advanced science class but took breaks in between to continue to snap Lance or text the boy. When he was finished most of his work for the night however, he then actually started to reply to the rest of his friends' messages.

Until 10:30 rolled around and the little purple ghost popped up on his notification screen.

Oh, a video from Lance.

Keith was laying down in his bed now, his music was turned down low so he didn't disturb his mom while she tried to sleep in the next room. He hadn't been doing much except texting and watching silly videos of cats before receiving the snap of Lance.

And what a video it was.

It was of Lance, but it looked like he had his phone propped up on something while the boy in the video looked over his bare shoulder with a coy smile. Before Keith had a chance to turn the volume up, he watched as Lance's shoulder fell back just a bit to reveal more of his chest. He angled his body towards the camera more before biting his lip as his eyes rolled back in his head.

Then the video ended.

Keith had no idea what that was but his body was surely excited by it. He tried his best to ignore the now familiar feeling that coiled and slithered around in his lower stomach while he tried his best not to dig his nails into his palms.

He could replay it?

Maybe it was nothing.

Keith held his thumb over it and waited till it loaded back up before it played again.

And that's when he saw it.

Lance was naked. Very, very naked and had a hand wrapped around his erect penis while he shifted his hips up a little bit to reveal something glowing blue underneath him. His shoulders looked much more slimmer in the darkness and the curve of his spine was so inviting, especially with his bum propped out like that.

Keith was instantly hard.

This wasn't happening. No, this was for sure another wet dream and Keith was about to wake up. He must of fell asleep while he was surfing on his phone or maybe closed his eyes during a video and dozed off.

Surely this wasn't the Lance he knew.

Another video popped up and Keith pressed it immediately which was probably a terrible idea but what he was met with again was better than the last.

Lance was holding the phone now but it was a closer look at his butt. He was sliding up and down on something, rocking his hips back and forth as the camera was brought out to show more of Lance's legs. The shadows draped over him very tastefully at this angle, his thighs were lit up from the side with a blue fuzzy glow and hid what Keith knew was dangling between his legs. The camera then showed his body moving up and down a bit faster before panning upwards to show his chest, one nipple was standing erect while the other was being played with quite roughly. Keith watched in anticipation as Lance pinched and twisted his nipple before the camera titled slightly upwards to reveal Lance's spit slicked lips.

Then the video closed.

Keith scrambled over to his bedside table to frantically search for his headphones before pulling them out and plugging them into his phone. Replaying the snap with full volume now, he could hear Lance's laboured breathing and a soft whirring noise that was over shadowed by pathetic whimpers as the boy rocked faster on the object he was currently pleasuring himself with.

Keith's hand was already down his sweat pant's waistband as he took hold of his dick, giving it a hard stroke before slipping his fingertips down into his boxers to touch hot flesh.

Another video popped up and Keith couldn't open it fast enough.

This time it was of Lance's face, or well, a top down view of himself as he continued to move his body hurriedly. The whirring sounds seemed to be louder now and the noises falling out from Lance's open mouth were downright sinful. Keith tried his best to stroke himself as fast as Lance was going, his body felt like it was on fire as he watched those blue eyes glisten with unshed tears before Lance changed the position entirely. 

The phone was outstretched in front of himself, Lance's chest pressed to the mattress and one side of his face was smashed into the mess of sheets. His bum was high in the air now with his back curved in a way so Keith could now see that Lance had a very impressive vibrator inside of him. Lance's free hand had taken hold of the base and was quickly pumping it fast inside of him as he continued to keen into the camera.

“Fuck, Keith, I need you here. I want you to fuck me.”

Keith saw stars as he came inside his hand.

But it wasn't too long after till he was filled with the guilt and the shame of the realization that he had just masturbated to a very private video of none other than the golden boy of their church.

Not to mention, the son of the preacher who was against everything they had just did and was very vocal about discouraging such acts of faggotry.

God, please have mercy on his poor, wayward soul.

 

-

\--

-

Friday went by as if nothing had happened the night before.

When Keith saw Lance at soccer try outs, Lance had only smiled and slung his arm around his shoulder to congratulate him on becoming co-captain before running off to join the rest of the team. Keith had then spent all of try-outs trying to decipher if what happened actually happened or it was just another, very vivid however, wet dream that seemed to be very specific. 

But how would he know what a vibrator looked like?

Did they even glow like that?

Keith had never even seen porn or let alone sought after it in his life.

Lance coming to him in his dreams was enough for him.

Porn was a dirty sin, according to his mother and father, just like sex was. Sex was to only to be enjoyed after marriage with the person you truly loved and would spend the rest of your life with. All the kids at church, when they were of an appropriate age, were all herded into a classroom to learn about the dangers of premarital sex and giving yourself fully to god before he blessed you with the right life partner.

Did this mean that Lance and himself needed to get married now?

School ended, and Keith found himself waiting for Lance in the boy's locker room as he was just finishing up cheer practice. He had gotten a text during his English class that Lance wanted to see him after school to grab snacks from the convenient store and possibly hang out at his house with a bunch of other people from church. Keith was comfortable enough to say yes to him over text but was anxious while he was waiting for the other boy.

Would they still be acting like it never happened?

Or did Keith really dream that all up?

The door that led to the gym opened as laughter filled the quiet air as Keith's head whipped up suddenly to meet smiling blue eyes. 

He would never get over that nervous little hiccup his heart did every time he saw Lance.

“Hey! You came! Let me get dressed real quick and we'll head to 7/11 alright?”

Lance threw his arms around Keith's neck in a quick hug before chattering away to a boy with braided blonde hair about this week's pep rally or whatever. He didn't really pay attention to the conversation however as the two boys started to get undressed right there in front of Keith without even warning him.

“I'll just wait outside for you, Lance.”

Keith cleared his throat before making his escape as the younger boy looked over his shoulder and pouted at his retreating form. But he couldn't leave fast enough and ended up hearing a snippet of their resumed conversation before the door fully swung shut.

“Who was that anyway, Lance?”

“Oh, that's Keith, the senior I was telling you about.”

“Oh ho, well if it isn't quite fitting that your majesty catches themselves a faithful virgin. Whatever will you do with that insatiable appetite of yours, hmm?”

Keith was on fire. His body felt as if he were just electrocuted and his nerves were all frayed, sparking out to singe his flesh an even darker red then it already was. A virgin? Lance talked about him to that... Guy? Did Lance refer to him as such or was that the other boy's way of poking fun at Lance and himself? Insatiable appetite? What did that even mean?

He wish he could have heard Lance's response.

Keith waited with bated breath as he inhaled deeply, heaving out a large sigh as the minutes passed by. His heart wasn't exactly calm, but it was slowly starting to beat at an acceptable rhythm before the door swung open once again as the tall boy with the long, blonde hair strutted out. His serpent like hazel eyes slid over to smile wolfishly down at Keith before he nod his head towards the locker room.

“He's just packing up, you can go in now it's safe.”

Keith glared up at the guy as he pushed past him, the dark chuckle the other boy let out was muffled as the door slammed shut behind him. Lance was still there tucking away his things into his backpack before he looked up to smile at Keith; instantly melting his frustrated anger.

“Hey, you all set?”

Lance asked. If Keith was honest, and he usually always was, it looked like Lance was a little bit too out of breath still for just changing out from his cheer uniform and back into civilian clothes. His tanned cheeks were flushed a pale pink and his lips looked a little more swollen then they were before but Keith didn't want to venture further down that road.

“Sure, are you?”

“Almost, I just gotta shove all this laundry into my bag. I don't want to stink up the locker room all weekend.”

Lance said as he shoved another towel into his backpack before trying to zip up the too stuffed bag. Keith adjusted the shoulder straps on his as he watched him, his eyes lazily roaming over Lance's face before he started to drift off as he got to thinking.

Why were his lips swollen like that and why did that guy refer to him as ' his majesty'?

Did Lance really send him those snaps? Keith could have never imagined thinking up something quite that erotic and dirty since most of his wet dreams were of Lance's face in the middle of pleasure or of him from the waist up. His thighs were always nice to look at but he didn't necessarily dream of them when it happened.

What was Lance hiding?

Keith took a deep breath before crossing his arms over his chest, preparing himself for the worse as he squared his shoulders back and looked at Lance with the most stern expression he could muster.

“What were those snaps last night?”

He saw Lance flinch at his question, his head was bowed towards his backpack still with his hands still wrestling with the zipper. Those blue eyes flicked up to look through spidery black lashes as Keith tried his best to not get lost in his gaze.

“What do you want them to be, Keith?”

Lance simply asked as he stood up, tucking his hands into his jeans' front pockets as he tilted his head to the side a bit. Keith continued to look at him, his gears were turning at an all time high as he tried to think about what they really meant to him. But all that was coming up was the guilt and the shame he felt for doing such a vile thing as he watched a boy call out his name while pleasuring himself.

“I'm not gay.”

Keith stated, his gaze wavered but he stood his ground as he watched one of Lance's eyebrows raise up to disappear underneath his short brown bangs.

“Neither am I then.”

Lance replied coolly, a smirk lifted the corners of his lips as he continued to watch Keith carefully. He felt as if he were under a microscope, Lance was studying every little thing he was doing and was remaining much calmer than what Keith expected.

“Your father wouldn't approve of this.”

Keith tried again but all he was met with was Lance's sparkling ocean eyes as that smirk turned into an innocent grin.

““Whoever guards his mouth preserves his life; he who opens wide his lips comes to ruin.*””

Blood was roaring in his ears as he tried to keep calm. Anger was building up within his chest but so was the lustful creature that was slithering restlessly in his loins. Keith so badly wanted to throw Lance across the room or prove to him that he wasn't gay and felt as if he needed to plead to this boy that whatever witchcraft he was casting over Keith needed to stop.

But before he could say anything else, Keith surged forward.

His back pack slid off his shoulders, hitting the ground hard before he slammed Lance into the lockers that he was stood in front of. Keith had one hand buried into Lance's hair so he could keep his head straight as their lips were crushed together in something that mildly resembled a kiss. His other hand had one of Lance's hips in a bruising grip and kept him pinned there so the other boy wouldn't move. Lance however had his hands curled around Keith's shoulders before his fingers tangled themselves into his long hair, tugging at the strands gently. The two broke apart almost as fast as they had gotten together to breathe heavily into each other's mouths before Lance murmured softly to him.

“May I kiss you properly?”

Keith was still inhaling as much air as he could before brushing his lips against Lance's in a silent yes. It wasn't rushed this time, but it was agonizingly gentle which was maddening. Their lips slotted together, with just the slightest pressure before Lance licked at Keith's bottom lip lightly. He didn't really know what to do but opened his mouth just a little to do the same. They both took turns; Lance sometimes would lick into Keith's mouth, massage his tongue with his own before letting Keith do the same thing. When he was starting to get the hang of it, he pushed forward and tried to ravage Lance's mouth as he rolled his hips instinctively into Lance as the other boy let out a soft moan that Keith swallowed up hungrily.

Keith still had his hand buried tight into the short strands of Lance's hair which he took full advantage of now. He would tilt the boy's head every which way so it gave him better access to whatever Keith wanted as his other hand slid up from his hip and underneath his shirt.

Lance pulled back just then, the two still had their eyes closed as they breathed each other in before resuming where they left off with their lips. Lance's fingers had left his hair to caress whatever he could; running his blunt nails down Keith's clothed back, tucking his hands into the back pockets of his uniform's pants and giving his butt a tight squeeze. 

Keith felt like he was flying.

Lance rolled his hips against Keith's just once, almost as if testing the waters and when Keith pressed on Lance's lower stomach to make him stop, he took that as a sign to pull away from the kiss.

“I can make you feel much better.”

Lance brushed his nose against his, pressing soft kisses to the corners of his mouth and to his cheekbones as if asking for permission.

Keith was like putty in his sinful hands.

“Show me.”

Keith pressed his lips to Lance's once more as he felt hands slide out from his pockets to the front of his pants where he knew he was quite already excited. Lance was slow and gentle, nothing like how he imagined him to be as he gracefully untucked Keith from his pants and boxers to rub his thumb through the clear fluid that was already leaking out from the tip of his cock.

“I knew you'd be big.”

Lance wrapped his hand around him before tugging on him gently, Keith's head fell to Lance's shoulder as he lost himself with Lance's touch. He was going slowly, stroking him in a way where his palm would press and rub into him every time he pulled on him upwards. Keith didn't know what to do with his hands now so he gripped Lance's shirt tight as his lips fell open in a silent groan against the other boy's neck.

“I felt you when you were helping me stretch. I could feel how much you liked seeing me with my leg over my head, my body pressed to yours.”

Lance was like the devil. His voice was low, so full of dark promises and seduction that it sent an excited shiver down Keith's spine. Lance stroked him a little bit faster than, still using his thumb to tease the slit of his leaking cock as he breathed hot breaths into the side of Lance's neck.

“You felt so good pressed against me like that. I knew you'd be perfect.”

Lance pressed his lips to Keith's forehead as he pumped his fist faster around him. He could feel and taste his orgasm on the tip of his tongue as he allowed his body to relax into such a lustful state of mind as he started to fuck up into Lance's tight grip.

“That's it, Keith. Imagine fucking me after church Sunday, think of me on my hands and knees just for you to use. Come for me Keith, I want to hear it.”

With a strangled cry, he bucked his hips up a few times more as thick ropes of his cum painted Lance's fist and stomach. Keith's whole body shook with the release, his lungs heaving as he tried to hide his burning face further into Lance's warm neck; trying hard to rid himself of the shame that was already starting to flood his system.

“Hey, it's alright. I really liked it, c'mon Keith. Look at me.”

Lance nuzzled his head as best as he could as he gingerly tucked Keith's flaccid penis back into his boxers. Keith felt as if he couldn't move, stricken with the guilt of having done this and knowing he was the one responsible for provoking such an act was the real cause of all this had his faith plummeting to the floor.

But Lance, still an angel as always, was there to take care of him once again.

“Look at me Keith, please? Did that not feel good? I won't ever touch you again if you really don't want me to.”

Keith's head snapped up from his perch on Lance's shoulder and took Lance's face into his hands. He swallowed down past the guilt as he searched the other boy's expression, looking for any semblance of what Keith was feeling but found none whatsoever. 

Maybe this was okay.

They stood like that for a bit; Keith with his hands cupping Lance's jaw and Lance holding onto Keith's hips as they stared at each other. He was lost in those ocean eyes once again, being pulled underneath the waves that threatened to suffocate him with this strong emotion. Smothering out the cry of shame and the heavy weight of the guilt that he had been feeling for the past week or so. No, he had been feeling like this ever since he had met Lance that one afternoon during spring. It took Keith this long to finally realize that Lance was what he needed to feel like himself again, but then the realization of what had just unfolded between them kicked in.

Keith was gay.

But so was Lance.

“I... It did feel good... but Lance, I'm not gay.”

Keith couldn't bring himself to say it just yet. 

He felt more than heard Lance shake with laughter before the boy ran his hand through Keith's hair adoringly.

“Then show me how 'not gay' you are Sunday, after service.”

-

\--

-

Light streamed through the stained glass windows, casting the pews and the altar in vibrant colours as the youth set up for Saturday afternoon practice. The metal bleachers were arranged in a way to frame the altar this time, a lone microphone stand stood on one of the lower platforms of the stage. Reds, greens and sunshine yellow bathed everyone's vision as they tried their best to figure out where to move the grand piano to.

Spring was slowly starting to arrive. The snow outside was already melting and the heavy rains were already washing away everyone’s winter woes. The air was much nicer to breathe in, no more of that harsh bitter cold that burned lungs or those dry winds that had everyone a little teary eyed.

Which meant their church's doors were open once again to all of those who wished to find solace in God or a place to belong.

The youth group usually held a spring summer camp that lasted for a week at the church. It was ultimately used more as a daycare for those parents who just wanted a week off but it generated a small amount of interested kids who genuinely wanted to continue their journey with God. The choir however would learn new songs and perform them when the church opened their doors for a sort of open house; this however was where they made a lot more new members and probably was Keith's favourite part of this whole shindig.

It gave him a reason to learn more new songs and showcase his skill as a pianist.

But it was also a guilty pleasure of his since it meant Lance would be singing at least two solos that involved himself and just his piano.

Speaking of which, Keith was currently helping some of the kids move the piano closer to the altar so it would be easier for him to hop down from the bleachers when the time came Keith to play it. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Lance standing with their Choir master and youth leader Shiro as they looked serious in thought while they listened to the older man chatter away about the open house.

Keith couldn't help himself, he kept glancing at Lance every now and then. Watching him fling his hands around as he spoke and smile, or to just admire him in all his grace.

The boy chose to wear a white long sleeved tee, the material looked thick enough to keep him a little warm but was also quite thin if Keith were to judge it by all the frayed edges he could spot on the sleeves. Light wash jeans that fit tight to his legs tapered down into sleek black ankle boots that matched a thin belt that didn't really do much to keep his jeans up. The cross Lance always usually wore was tucked into the collar at the moment, but Keith could see the chain across his collarbone every time Lance gestured with his hands wildly.

He really did remind Keith of an angel.

Or rather, a devil dressed in white.

“Hey Keith, the piano's not going to move itself you know.”

Keith snapped back to attention as the young girl with fluffy ginger hair and large, round glasses chirped at him before they got back to work.

When everything was set up to the Choir master's liking, he made them all gather themselves into the front two rows of pews to address them with news.

“My lovely little angels, as we know it, spring is finally here and we all know what that means.”

Everyone excitedly cheered and clapped before they quieted down once more.

“Good, good. Well, it means we will be having another open house quite soon and I'll need all the help I can get from all of you to put on another wonderful show like we did last year. Are we all ready for the task?”

Another loud round of applause and a very excited yell made the Choir master's orange handlebar moustache wiggle as he let out a boisterous laugh.

“In God's name we love and trust, I believe it will be another beautiful year of music and friendship. I'll be speaking to those who I need to privately about their solos and their pieces but otherwise, shall we get started my angels?”

Keith could feel eyes on him but he didn't dare move to see who it was in fear of embarrassing himself. He knew who's gaze it was. Even if he didn't have the heart to look, he knew he would be immediately swept away by those oceans eyes that plagued his every waking move. 

Practice went by much too fast for Keith's liking. They had run through most of what they would perform tomorrow and then did it again once more for good luck. He was given a piece to try out while Lance sang along with him before they were split up to try them solo. The Choir master then paired them up to work on harmonies before switching their partners to continue practising. As 3 o'clock came around, two of their youth leaders led them all into a final prayer before they were all dismissed.

Or rather, everyone else except for Keith and Lance.

“I need you two to run downstairs and look for more song books, I'm afraid. I'd get your sister Allura to do it but it seems she has run off with Shiro somewhere.”

Keith's nerves were all over the place as he tried his best not to press his nails into his palms. He had worn the gloves today, which would save his poor hands but he was trying his best to kick the habit altogether. However, it was proving to be most difficult when the object of said desire was being dangled in front of you.

And promised with alone time.

“Oh sure, of course Mr. Coran. Keith and I make a great team.”

Lance beamed innocently at him before turning his attention back to the older man. Keith knew he had turned red with the compliment as warmth spread throughout his whole body and his heart swelled a little bit with pride. 

They did make a great team, didn't they?

But Keith knew deep down that he didn't want to be just Lance's teammate.

The two of them made their way down into the basement of the church, no words were spoken between them as they were much too occupied with trying to navigate their way around what felt like a maze of locked rooms. Keith recognized most of the door numbers; he had taken Sunday school down here at some point as well as had his first few piano lessons. Lance looked like he knew exactly where he was going despite mumbling to himself about how dumb it was to have this many rooms with no use.

“AHA! I found it!”

Lance exclaimed as he jiggled open the door's handle before excitedly rushing in. Keith couldn't keep the smile off his face as he walked over to where Lance disappeared into before his eyes took in the stacks of books that lined the very back of the classroom.

“What are all those? Are they bibles?”

Keith took a couple of steps further into the classroom as he looked around. Lance was digging through some of the top cupboards that lined the wall closest to the door before turning to look at him with a mischievous grin. 

“Some of it is, some of it is not. Most of the books are out dated but I know the updated song books are kept in this room.”

His eyebrow raised high in question as he watched Lance reach up to grab at something from the top shelf. The bottom of his shirt rose up to reveal his lower stomach and those sharp hip bones, the dimples that sat right above the waistband of his jeans looked very inviting to touch.

Stop, no.

Focus Keith.

This is church.

“Whats the other stuff?”

Keith didn't exactly know where to start looking since it seemed that Lance was already rifling through the mess of books, pulling out a few here and there while stacking them behind himself onto a desk. 

“Poetry books mostly, anything banned by the church years ago or by my father. But the Youth group likes to keep a stash of X-Men comics down here for the older kids if they get too bored of watching Veggie Tales.”

The tower behind Lance was impressive, but so was his lack of urgency as he continued to pull books out of random places from the cupboards above. Keith sat himself down on one of the desks that was near the chalk board, directly in front of the teacher's as he tried his best to keep his eyes off of Lance's exposed skin.

“If you really wanna help me out, take a look at the book I just put on top and read like... I don't know, a passage from it.”

Lance looked over his shoulder and sent a wink Keith's way before returning to his task at hand.

Needing a distraction, Keith stood up and leaned over a desk to snatch the book from the top of the pile. ' Howl by Allen Ginsberg' was written in black letters on the cover of a dull brown book, the leather was quite worn and it had seen better days but it sounded interesting enough.

“Allen Ginsberg?”

Keith read aloud before flipping through the pages, not really stopping on any one in particular before Lance snickered to himself softly.

“He's one of my favourites. Read me something from the first page of his book.”

Keith looked up from the closed pages to watch Lance lean himself against the little book shelf that lined the wall beneath the cupboards. His blue eyes sparkled with a devilish light as he tucked his hands into the back pockets of his jeans. The boy looked totally relaxed, his shoulders hung back as Keith tried his best to clear his throat. His eyes tearing themselves away from that addictive gaze before flipping the book back open to the second page.

““till I swallow and taste your delicate flesh-hot prick barrel veined, Please Master push my shoulders away and stare in my eyes, & make me bend over the table... *””

Keith's voice trailed away as he continued to read the rest of the lines before closing the book with a sharp whack. His head snapped up with shocked eyes as he took in Lance's still casual figure.

“This is pornography.”

Lance's lips curled into a dark smile before pushing himself off from the ledge of the shelf. He sauntered slowly down the aisle, weaving his way around desks as he continued to recite the rest of the sinful poem from heart.

““please master grab my thighs and lift my ass to your waist, please master your hand's rough stroke on my neck with your palm down to my backside, please master push me, my feet on chairs, till my hole feels the breath of your spit and your thumb stroke,*””

That wretched little snake of desire slithered its way around Keith's body, setting his whole being alight with these sinful thoughts as he listened to Lance's seductive voice draw him in further. He watched the boy with a hunger so intense as Lance slowly made his way to the front of the classroom to than sit himself atop the teacher's desk. Lance then spread his legs wide, his hands just a little bit behind him so he could lean back a bit as he continued to speak. 

His ocean blue eyes holding Keith captured in their dark embrace.

““please master make me say Please Master Fuck me now, Please.*””

Lance sounded like he was begging, no pleading to Keith as he stood up from where he was sat down in front of the younger boy. Keith took two long strides towards him, his body already caged in by Lance's spread legs before he reached out to tentatively touch Lance's clothed thighs. His eyes still focused on those bright blues and Lance's parted lips.

““and fuck me, for good like a girl, tenderly clasp me please master I take me to thee,, *””

Keith breathed in a deep breath as he became more confident in his touch. He smoothed his gloved hands over Lance's thighs, his thumbs stroking the inner muscle gently as he watched that sinful tongue flick out from Lance's mouth to wet his bottom lip. He could hear the beating of his heart and his mind shouting out to him to stop. To end this now and to leave Lance here with his wretched poetry that seemed to be surrounding them in this moment.

But he honestly didn't want to.

His fingers spread wide over his hips before curling around to tuck into the back of Lance's jeans, he could hear Lance draw a small breath in before whispering yet another line of the poem.

““please master drive me thy vehicle, body of love drops, sweat fuck, body of tenderness, Give me your dogh fuck faster...*””

Keith leaned forward, their faces now closer than before as the two of them fell silent for what felt like a life time. The tips of their noses brushed as they breathed each other in, their lips barely touching before Keith closed his eyes. Instead of going in for a kiss, he dragged his mouth along Lance's jaw with the lightest of touches as his hands slipped further down into Lance's jeans. He could feel Lance's pulse as his lips pressed a soft kiss to his neck, right over the throbbing pulse point before he pulled Lance tight to his body. 

The surprised gasp that tumbled from Lance's lips was quickly replaced with a shallow groan as Keith sunk his teeth into his neck. 

““please master make me go moan on the table, Go moan O please master do fuck me like that...*””

His hands gripped Lance's ass hard as he felt the boy roll his hips against his. Keith worried the soft flesh that was bitten his teeth before pressing his hot tongue to it. His mouth already moving down towards his shoulder to ravage more skin as Lance's hands scrambled for purchase on his back.

The two of them grinded against each other, the fiction adding a wonderful addition to the wretched sounds Lance made above him as he bit and sucked more marks into his soft, tanned skin. It wasn't enough for Keith however, he wanted more. He wanted more of Lance, wanted to hear much more filthier sounds fall from that perfect mouth as Keith took him apart with just his hands and teeth.

“Keep going.”

Keith felt like an animal, his hands kneaded Lance's cheeks as he bucked his hips particularly very hard against the other boy so he could hear that pathetic whimper and feel those nails try to dig into his shoulders. He couldn't even recognize his own voice; was that rough growl really his?

““in your rhythm thrill-plunge & pull-back-bounce & push down, till I loosen my asshole a dog on the table yelping with terror delight to be loved.*””

Lance breathed out into his ear as Keith sunk his teeth yet again into the soft flesh of his throat. Keith squeezed Lance's ass again, making the boy roll into him again before there were hurried hands at Keith's zipper.

He leaned away to watch as Lance pulled his hard cock out, his long fingers wrapping around his thick shaft before pulling him in long strokes. Keith let out a groan from the back of his throat before digging his nails into the soft flesh of his ass cheeks again.

“You too, I wanna see you too.”

Keith nipped at his ear before leaning back to watch Lance yank down the pesky zipper to his jeans. When the fly was finally opened, his cock sprung up from its tight confinement to reveal that Lance hadn't worn anything underneath his jeans. Well that, and also a delicate barbell underneath the head of his slim cock. 

Lance was for sure some sort of incubus.

Keith watched as he heaved in deep breaths as Lance let go of him to then wrap his one hand around both their erections, pressing hot velvet skin together as the two of them both released a satisfied groan. When Lance moved his hand up, Keith could feel the tiny little metal balls on the underside of his shaft before the strokes became more hurried.

“Kiss me, Keith.”

Lance was looking at him as if he were his whole world, those ocean eyes pulling him in so fast that when they're lips finally did touch it; created a sort of tsunami to go off within his mind. Teeth clicked and tongues wrestled, this kiss wasn't like the one they had shared before at all. It was full of need, pure unadulterated want and the urgency that the two bounced off of one another. Lance's hand squeezed the two of their cocks together, eliciting a soft huff from Keith and a long moan out of Lance. He knew he was close but he wanted to hear more of Lance's voice.

“Tell me more.”

Keith pulled away, strings of saliva still connecting their lips as he wrapped his own hand around Lance's to squeeze harder.

Lance's eyebrows furrowed as his mouth fell open into a broken sob as Keith stroked them hard and slow, his soft little breaths puffed out across Keith's face which made his mind go totally blank in absolute pleasure.

““and fuck me more violent, my eyes hid with your palms round my skull, and plunge down in a brutal hard lash thru soft drip-fish.*””

The way Lance looked was spurring his orgasm forward, he could feel the slow build up all of a sudden rush ahead as he tried to commit the boy's fucked out expression to memory. 

He pumped his hand a few more times as he watched Lance's face scrunch up before his eyes rolled back. Keith had pressed his thumb to the tip of his leaking cock and was so glad he had because seeing Lance like this was a total dream come true.

““and throb thru five seconds to spurt out your semen heat,...*””

Keith's fist stroked them faster, focusing more on the heads as Lance's hand fell away from their cocks to bury his fingers into his hair and tug hard. The smell of sex was intense between them and the desperation to cum was heavy in the air. Keith would have never known what this animal like heat would be if he had never met this gorgeous being.

““over and over, bamming it in while I cry out your name I do love you, please Master.””

As Lance cried out those last words, Keith saw white as he came. Lance was letting out little pitiful sobs as he pressed his face into Keith's heaving chest, his fist stained with their spent seed that was quickly cooling in the cold air.

Neither of them moved except to wipe down Keith's fist and to tuck themselves back into their pants. He stood between Lance's thighs still, his hands spread wide over his hips with Lance's arms wrapped around his neck. He could feel Lance's lips brush against his heated skin as if he were murmuring something to him before clearing his throat.

“Meet me here again tomorrow.”

Lance pressed a kiss to his cheek before cupping his jaw, his lips spread up into a shy smile as his thumbs softly wiped over his cheekbones. Those eyes held his gaze, pulling him in as Keith felt the guilt slowly fade away to the back of his mind as he focused slowly on those dazzlingly blues.

He would do anything for those ocean eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Quote used : “Whoever guards his mouth preserves his life; he who opens wide his lips comes to ruin.” ~ Proverbs 13:3
> 
> *Please Master by Allen Ginsberg   
> WHICH BY THE WAY, is one of my favourite poets haha.   
> I really like Allen Ginsberg and I totally recommend checking out his poetry! And not just the smutty ones lol
> 
> Also, no one has guessed the chapter titles yet haha but if you can, I'll write you a little story!   
> It can be Voltron related or even another ship, but like I do need to at least know who the two are BUT OTHER THAN THAT I WILL DO MY BEST :D

**Author's Note:**

> "Peace I leave with you; my peace I give you. I do not give to you as the world gives. Do not let your hearts be troubled and do not be afraid." ~ John 14:27
> 
> ^-- This is the verse Lance was saying to Keith.
> 
> If you guess the chapter title song right, than I'll hit you up and write you a little something something if you want <3
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING THIS MESS THOUGH!
> 
> Edit*  
> I've been having a hard time trying to deal with saving up for school and getting time to actually write anything that isn't something for fun so if you would love to help me out ( ITS TOTALLY OKAY AS WELL COMMENTS OF SUPPORT &LOVE WORK JUST AS MUCH I SWEAR) then please check me out on Ko-fi!  
> http://ko-fi.com/Y8Y5D264


End file.
